The Legend of Zelda: The fall of Monarchy
by neal.wells21
Summary: Follow this mockumentry and (fake)historical account of Hyrule after the hero of time vanished. Watch as an ever evolving world falls to the follies of human nature and the collapse of simple societal governance. Can the ancient ideals of Hyrule survive in a world of modern politics. Involves new characters, also old, and some original. Contains ideas about transforming politics.


Prologue

The land of Hyrule had been saved again, or so the legend says. With Ganondorf sealed in the gates of time and the Triforce safe everyone was free from his tyranny. Princess Zelda had become queen. The people rejoiced. For a year.

Link had vanished, sent to re-live his childhood. This was not the downfall of the great kingdom. After all what could a naive valiant child (or child in an adult body) do in times of great political and social change. With Zelda on the throne the land was to be fair, however just as with any measure of equality, people eventually become more equal than others. With no limit on the imagination of people and their subsequent trade. A new golden age was beginning, but the seed of greed settled in men of Hyrule as well as wealth. This was not just in the race of the Hylians but the Zora's and Guerudos had adapted the same traits as well.

The Kikori and Gorons in the sense of upcoming uneasiness hid, hoping link would return. they didn't understand they had laid eyes on darkness and experienced pure evil in the land but this was different. The unrest in each member of their society was coming from a different source. However even though each individual was brave their unofficial leaders had to make a utilitarian choice. The Kikori forest and the Goron valley disappeared in a flash, along with the world's magic that came from the balance of mother earth. Until this dubbed "The days of magic's death", everyone had believed the balance of the earth to be another folk-tale, a legend. As people grew bitter they waited for the hero of time and his legend to come true. The boy in green with the green hat and the power of time. He never came. They prayed and prayed to the gods, he didn't come. This also began further segregation in society. As people prayed to no avail, there became non-believers. Another war started. Leaving not only the war of greed but the civil war of faith between Hylians. Causing the with escalation of violence and fear in the world, leading to what was left of the new world to be involved- a world war.

The fair Zelda had tried to stop it, had tried to reason but everything changed on the "day of blood" the day the "war games" began.  
-

/ Zelda stood in the rain, her eyes glowing with small echo of blue, as she looked she began feeling emptier than usual. It had been three weeks since the disappearance of magic, three weeks since her friends in the forests and mountains had vanished. She heard about the new Zora prince, Rufu. He had risen to power through his trading elite and taken over the old king Zora's place using bribery and wealth. Zelda had an instant dislike but he ran the world market, the one she had set up to empower people. She felt abused and she hadn't even set eyes on him... yet!

A man took a slow step, nothing was heard as the blonde in front of him was braced. He chuckled to himself, people feared him because he had taken advantage of the new connect-ability in the world. He had used it to his benefit. He was just a normal Zora if not an oddball - due to his smaller shaped fins. he didn't mind it made him determined, unique is what his father would say. He smiled as he approached the princess.

"Hello my dearest queen."  
Zelda flinched as she turned to her right. A smiling Zora stood there. He had short fins and a comforting face. She looked again, trying to create feelings of anxiety and hate that just wouldn't muster. _Is he that terrifying or am I just scared of his success and stature_, her mind raced until a small knock on her head brought her back to the flow of time.

"Hello my dearest queen, is Zelda fine to address you by?"  
She looked again seeing the calm green of Rufu's eyes. They hit her just like his small fist in one smooth action,

"Yes Zelda is fine, and you are kind? There is no threat in this meeting ?"

Rufu chuckled to himself, "I might be a hard boss, but this is all honest work my princess I just have a vision for my own future, a vision of gold!"  
Zelda looked again at him, he wasn't particularly stunning but he seemed to charm her. She then looked back responding,

"You wish to meet me why then?"  
Rufu took another look at her, with once again another smile he opened his mouth goofily replying,

"I just wish to ask you to share lunch with me!"  
Zelda froze_, this was it?_ She unclenched her ready fist and looked over at her guards seeing them relax as well.

"You terrified me, Rufu, I thought this was going to be demands for my kingdom. Instead you want to have lunch, for what reason?"  
Rufu looked back at her, "don'tcha ya see what I'm asking?"  
Zelda began to sway her head and her hair swished backwards and forwards, she looked clueless.  
Rufu chuckled to himself, "If I told you it wouldn't work out like I had planned. Let's just say I want to be friends and it'd be nice to get to know you. The Zora scrolls speak of your story, and I'm somewhat enraptured by you. I wish to learn more about you!"

He was now leaning over her directly, leaning very little in space between them,

pardon my sudden directness your highness."

Zelda blushed.

"I said call me Zelda is fine. As a queen I should say I'm too busy, but I can free up my schedule... I guess!"  
Zelda giggled noticed Rufu's face go from discomfort to a sly grin.  
Before she could comment Rufu clumsily stepped forward and shook her hand. He grasped her softly, she smiled at the gentle man. Suddenly he winced, so did Zelda.

Everything changed in the next two minutes, the kingdom would never be the same.

The two personal guards ran towards them. Zelda screamed in pain as Rufu yelped in anxiety and fear.  
Blood was pouring from Zelda's mouth she was also puking as Rufu's hand began to burn and sizzle. he began to scream and then blackness in both his and Zelda's mind.

The guards had pulled them apart chaining up Rufu. He was out cold. Zelda on the other hand seemed to have her eyes wide open.  
However there was no sign of consciousness. /

-

The next time Rufu awoke he saw no light and felt no power in his hands and legs. He could smell raw iron and his ears fixated on the sound of an ocarina; playing the blues.


End file.
